Dying Love
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: "I'm not dying without telling you that I Naruto Uzumaki am deeply in love with you Sasuke Uchiha." Character Death. No Flames please.


**Hi this is my first NaruSasu. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own….Nothing :'(**

**Story Start**

"Naruto are you awake?" The dark haired uchiha yelled standing front of the hyper ninja's apartment. Sasuke knocked again and still no answer. 'Damn why did I have to be the one to get him?' He thought annoyed. Then he remembered why he had to get him.

_Flash Back_

_Sakura and Sasuke we're waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to show up for practice. Then there was a *Poof* and Kakashi appeared "Hello sorry I'm late I was helping an old lady cross the street." He said his eye smiling. "Liar and now that you're here the only person left is Naruto." Sakura said in deep thought. Kakashi looked around "Naruto's not here yet? How strange?" He said staring at his two students slightly concerned about Naruto being so late. "Maybe someone should go get him, Sasuke?" She asked turning to him. "What?" He asked annoyed. "Go get Naruto." She said boldly. "Why don't you go get him?" He asked. 'Damn him why does he have to be so stubborn I mean I see the way he looks at Naruto and why won't he just admit he loves Naruto? Ahh he's so furstering.' She thought. "No you go get him you'll be able to wake him up and make him hurry." She said with annoyed tone that kinda surprised Sasuke. "Ok I guess I'll get the dope." He said giving up and walking toward Naruto's Apartment Building. Kakashi turned to Sakura when Sasuke disappeared for sight. "Sakura if their meant to be together then destiny with bring them together." He said looking at his only female student. She turned to him "I know but sometimes Destiny needs a push." She said happily and Kakashi silently agreeing with her._

_Flash Back End_

*Sigh* "Naruto if you don't open up I'm coming in!" He yelled once again. Sasuke waited a minute then walked in to his surprise Naruto's apartment was clean. "Naruto?" He asked loudly walking through the living room and down the hall. *CRASH* When he heard that he ran to room it came from when he opened the door he was shocked to say the least. There was Naruto, on the floor, With 3 Kunai stuck in him. One in his leg, another in his shoulder, and the last one lodged in his stomach. He was bleeding badly and he was barely conscious. "Sas-uke?" Sasuke whipped back to reality when he heard Naruto's weak voice calling him. "NARUTO!" He yelled running to him and he dropped next to Naruto's body. "What happened?" Sasuke said panicked Then Naruto gave him a sad smile "I wasn't careful enough" Naruto said reaching his hand up to touch Sasuke's face. When he did Sasuke just stared at him. "Ok I'm gonna pick you up and take you to the hospital." Sasuke said reaching to grab Naruto's arm to get him up until Naruto stopped him. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just smiled at him "Sasuke I'm not going to make it." He said weakly. "NO don't say that when we get you to the hospital Tsunade can heal you." He said scared. "No Sasuke I can feel it not one can heal me now it's too late." Naruto said still smiling. "There has to be something we can do to stop you from dying?" Sasuke said now really scared. Naruto just shook his head "No there is nothing we can do. And we have to do is wait and I want you to wait with me. Please?" Naruto asked his last request. Sasuke couldn't say anything he just shook his head and laid by Naruto. "I'm not dying without telling you that I Naruto Uzumaki am deeply in love with you Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said smiling even though he had tears streaming down his face. Sasuke was shocked "Dope I love you too." Sasuke said facing the now shocked blonde. "Kiss me please before I die I would've like to kiss you once." Naruto begged. "You have kissed me before" Sasuke said smiling slightly. "I mean a real kiss with our love in it." Naruto said smiling and the joke his love tried to make. Sasuke smiled leaning down to the blondes lips and he leaned up and soon they locked lips in a passion filled kiss. When they pulled away they stared at each other and Sasuke took Naruto in his arms and held him. "It's time Sasuke; Tell everyone I'm sorry remember I Love You Sasuke. Forever" And with that Naruto went limp in Sasuke's arms. At first he was shocked then he cried and cried hugging his one true love.

**Didn't mean to make it so sad. :"( **

**Really I didn't, I meant to make it sweet but it just turned out this way. **

**Review? **


End file.
